dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Amber Rose
| died = | hometown = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | knownfor = Model & actress | season = Dancing with the Stars 23 | partner = Maksim Chmerkovskiy | place = 9 | highestscore = 28 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | lowestscore = 24 (Foxtrot, Viennese Waltz, Argentine Tango & Samba) | averagescore = TBA }} Amber Rose (born Amber Levonchuck) is a celebrity from Season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Amber Rose is a proud mother, activist, entrepreneur, spokesperson, talk show host, model, actor and published author from Philadelphia, PA. MUVA, as she is affectionately known, has quickly become the unapologetic face of neo-feminism. Initially, accredited mostly to her striking appearance and keen fashion sense, the former Ford Model's rise to massive popularity is now largely attributed to her controversial yet impactful voice on women's issues. At the core of the Amber Rose brand is her non-profit, The Amber Rose Foundation, dedicated to women empowerment and equality. Rose is currently the executive producer and host of The Amber Rose Show on VH1. Her other television credits include ABC's black-ish, Selfie, and Inside Amy Schumer. On film she appeared in School Dance and starred in the movie Sister Code. In 2012, Rose debuted her first single, "Fame", followed by her second single, "Loaded". She had previously appeared in several videos with the who's who in music, including Ludacris, Nicki Minaj, Chris Brown, and Wiz Khalifa. She has been credited on albums with Kanye West, Wiz Khalifa, and Drake, among others. Rose's 2016 release of her emoji app MuvaMoji quickly shot to number one, and her first book, How to Be a Bad Bitch, from Simon and Schuster, offers advice and personal anecdotes on finances, career, love and fashion. It was ranked #2 in iTunes audiobook sales. She was recently named the face of Flirt Cosmetics (Estee Lauder). The first product from the line is Flashes, which would be available 15 September. Rose rallied her massive social media following to help produce the largest "Slutwalk" in the world, drawing over ten thousand people to stand with her at this inaugural event with millions streaming online. The Slutwalk is now becoming an annual event. Rose lives in Los Angeles with her son Sebastian and mother Dottie Rose. Dancing with the Stars 23 She was partnered with Maksim Chmerkovskiy. They placed 9th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. Trivia * She dated DWTS pro Valentin Chmerkovskiy from September 2016 to February 2017. Gallery Amber-Maks-Promo23.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_1.jpg AmberRose-Promo23.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_5.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_6.jpg Amber and Maks S23 Week 1 1.jpg Amber and Maks S23 Week 1 2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_2_Viennese_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_2_Viennese_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_2_Viennese_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_2_Viennese_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_2_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Salsa_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Salsa_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Salsa_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Salsa_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Salsa_5.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Babyface,_Ryan,_Rick,_Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg :Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_5.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_6.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_7.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_8.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_9.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_10.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Amber_S23_Week_4.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_3.jpg Marilu_Maureen_Sharna_James_Val_and_Amber_S23_Week_5.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_5.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_6.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_7.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_8.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_9.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_10.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_5.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_6.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_7.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_8.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_9.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Calvin,_Lindsay,_Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Eliminated.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Eliminated_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Eliminated_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Eliminated_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Finale.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 23 contestants Category:Actors